


【骸白/纲白】丑闻

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: 现代AU
Relationships: Byakuran/Irie Shouichi, Byakuran/Rokudou Mukuro, Byakuran/Sawada Tsunayoshi





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摄影师X政客

政客都是骗子——六道骸在和交往了三个月的男友分手后如是想。

他是一名自由摄影师。三个月前，他去一座废弃山庄的湖边取材。湖边建着一个没有棚子的马厩。他打听到这里已经多年无人居住，来时却发现马厩里有一匹棕褐色的汉诺威马。那日正值清晨，骸选择在马正后方的位置拍一组快照。然而还没来得及支起三脚架便听到马厩前面传来断断续续的流水声。他以为是马在喝水，却在马摇头摆尾的间隙偶然瞥见一道白色的人影。出于职业习惯，骸将照相机挂在脖子上，轻手轻脚绕到马身侧。他的步子移得很慢，马厩前面的景象于是一点点出现在他视觉里：

长方形的水槽前站着一个半身赤裸的白发男人。只见他舀了一瓢水从头顶淋下——显然从刚才开始就一直在重复这个动作——他随意甩了甩头发，用右手将湿漉漉的刘海撩起。晶莹的水珠被初升的太阳的光线折射，清澈又梦幻，点点滴滴缀在他发间，又顺着脖颈道道淌下，濡湿了上半身的肌肤。他体格修长、肌肉匀称，此刻正旁若无人地清洗着自己的身子。

骸一时看呆了。因为眼前的场景完全是一系列不可能出现的元素的结合：废弃的空屋、马厩里的纯种马、一个异常美丽的男人……他刚想开口跟他搭话，却见男人忽然俯下身去将整个脑袋浸在盛满水的水槽中，三秒后猛地抬起头，上身连同脖颈顺着惯性后仰，头发上被甩起的水珠在空中划出一道优美的弧度——等骸反应过来才发现，自己正在不停地按快门。他甚至忘了对焦。

“嗨，我可不是你的模特，”白发男人开口了。

骸一愣，很是惊喜：“你是模特？”

对方拿过一条毛巾胡乱擦了擦头发，用不可思议地眼神看了他半天，随后一本正经道：“你没看这期GRAZIA吗？我是当季的特邀超模，已经上过三次封面了。”

骸有些纳闷。他前些天才刚浏览过最新一期GRAZIA，对于摄影界的当红模特或新秀都有过大致了解。于是他开始使劲在记忆中庞大的照片库里搜索着眼前这个白发男人的面容——毋庸置疑，他惊艳得很，身材也一流——骸不可能忘记这样出挑的人。

“抱歉，我果然还是……”

“——哈哈，其实我是开玩笑的～”白发男人忽然笑出声来，他不紧不慢地套上一件看上去并不十分得体的亚麻毛衣，走过来朝他伸出手，“白兰，初次见面。”

“……其实你就是个洗马厩的，对不对？”

白兰不答，只是笑。那看上去阳光般烂漫的笑容顿时打消了骸刚才被捉弄的不悦。他清了清喉咙，低声报上自己的名字并递过去一张名片。

“自由摄影师……”白兰慢悠悠念出上面的内容，似乎在思索些什么。他忽然低头衔住那张名片抿在唇瓣间，斜过视线凝神看向骸，同时摆出一个浮夸姿势。骸配合地举起相机，忍笑敷衍地拍了几张。

“怎么，不满意？”白兰皱起眉。

“你挡住光线了。而且动作太随意，表情模糊，我完全看不出你想表达什么。”

白兰一下子露出受挫的表情，双手抱住头蹲了下去，长长地叹了口气。骸收敛了笑容，仔细翻看起刚才的照片。其实那时的光线和角度都近乎完美：一缕阳光沿着白兰笔挺的鼻梁射下，将他的脸同时置于光影之中，唇间的名片又将光线折射，使他的五官变得立体生动。叉在腰间的手骨节分明；腿形线条优美。牛仔裤勾勒出饱满匀称的小腿肌肉，露出的脚踝白皙纤细。看似随意摆出的姿势却镜头感十足，洒脱中带着假意的乖顺，沉稳中又藏着逼真的叛逆。那双紫玉般剔透而深邃的眼睛——整个画面的灵魂，看似聚焦于镜头又游离于空间之外，沉默与戏剧在同一时间被演绎到极致。

——一个天生的模特！骸在心中惊叹。可他平时一贯善于隐藏自己的情绪，对于艺术更是精益求精到苛刻的程度。他很少给予模特由衷的褒奖，对自己至今的摄影作品也不甚满意。此刻他想：这大概就是他与缪斯擦肩而过的瞬间了。

白兰把马牵出马厩，似乎打算离开。

“你的马？”

“帮别人照顾的。”

骸看他穿着寒酸——洗得发白的牛仔裤上满是一个个破洞——心想也许他是某个庄园主的马夫……分别前，骸掏出一张二十欧元的纸币递给他，白兰笑着接过了。

“有什么需要就联系我，”骸顿了顿，又道，“不过我应该会先联系你的。希望你的主人最近没有给你安排多少活。“

“我没多少事做，正闲得发慌呢，”白兰冲他挥了挥手，“后会有期，骸君。”

＊

第二天，骸提早结束了工作，开车到市中心一家朋友之前推荐的法式餐厅吃晚饭。店里的顾客不少，谈笑风生间夹杂着女士爽朗的笑声。空气里除了佳肴的馥郁馨香还萦绕着雪茄的香气；骸脱去长风衣，在正对大门的第三桌落座。服务员为他拿来菜单并开始向他推荐今晚的招牌菜。

正在这时，伴随扑面而来的一阵冷风，大门倏地被从外打开。服务员没拿稳手中的菜单，薄薄一张纸一下子被吹到骸脸上。服务员立刻连连道歉，可骸表情紧绷，目光早已死死定在来人身上。

四个生意人模样的人簇拥着一个身着白西装的白发男人走入餐厅，在大堂最奢华的方桌旁依次落座。虽然那四个男人也穿着价值不菲的西装，言行举止颇有风度和修养，但和在他们中间的白发男人一比仍相形见绌。服务员帮他脱去外套，里面是一件黑衬衫配白色西装马甲，领带是淡紫罗兰色的，和他的瞳色一样。白发男人刚一坐下，他的同伴便倚过来向他递烟。白发男人微笑着接过随意衔在嘴里，然而还没等对方掏出打火机便抽出烟卷丢进那人面前盛水的杯中，其余人立刻哄笑起来。白发男人支起手肘撑着头，在笑声中含蓄地垂下目光，装腔作势的内敛中又夹带着某种不容侵犯的冷漠与疏离，与先前颇具冒犯性的行为毫无违和。那双时刻盈着笑意的眼睛仿佛被水浸湿了，似幽暗中闪烁着的细碎光点；又仿佛被雪茄的烟笼住了，化成一片迷蒙而沉黯的雾沼……

“……先生，请问您现在要点菜吗？”

骸回过神，尴尬地冲服务员笑笑。他只点了一杯白葡萄酒，他此刻毫无胃口。他忘记服务员还对他说了些什么，只是频频点头，他的目光简直再难以从角落里的男人身上移开半分。

钟敲过十点，餐厅里已经只剩稀稀落落几桌客人。骸不知不觉喝完了一瓶葡萄酒。他晃荡着高脚杯，左手握着一卷胶卷时不时在敲打桌面。他在等；终于，连原本坐在角落里那桌的几个生意人也走了，整个餐厅只剩他和白发男人两个人。骸仰头喝干了杯中最后一点酒——他觉得头脑异常清晰——起身走到白发男人面前。

“昨天还在湖边洗马厩，今天就到高档餐厅和人谈生意，明天是不是要和总理共进午餐了？”

“两次。”

“什么……？”

“我和博诺米先生吃过两次午餐。准确地说，一次是午餐，一次是下午茶。”

骸怒火中烧。白兰此刻已经有些醉了，他低着头趴在桌上睡眼朦胧，嘴角仍保持着上扬的弧度。

“从我们昨天相遇到现在，你算算你跟我说过的哪一句是实话？”

“‘白兰，初次见面‘、‘后会有期，骸君’。”

骸气得转身就走，然而手腕上却是一紧。白兰抓住了他，踉踉跄跄起身时甚至带翻了几把椅子。骸只感觉一阵浓重的酒气扑面而来，他皱了皱眉，一瞥桌上横七竖八几只酒瓶，竟都是劣质的香槟和红酒。

“我——嗝，我醉了……骸君。送我回家好吗？”

骸冷笑道：“怎么不让刚才那些人送你回去？我看他们都对你热情极了。”

“我讨厌他们。”

白兰拉下脸一字一顿地说完，又重心不稳地向他倒过来。骸叹了口气，终于还是抬臂架起喝得酩酊大醉的人走出餐厅，费了好大的劲才把一路说胡话还抱着他乱亲的白兰塞进车里。狭小的空间里一时只听见对方略有些粗重的喘息。骸摇下车窗，为了不让白兰的胃难受，他没有立刻发动汽车。两人静坐了一会儿。

“你还不打算告诉我你是谁吗？”

旁边的人沉默了一会儿，半梦半醒间吐出一个名字：“……白兰·杰索。”

“那个自由党党首？“骸惊讶地转过头看他，心里却在惊呼：原来他这么年轻！

“为什么会这么在意？”

“我只想听你说实话。”

“所以，为什么是我？”

“我还给了你二十欧元！”骸握拳猛砸了下方向盘，咬牙自嘲道，“我以为你是个帮人跑腿的倒霉蛋。”

“原来骸君是在同情我咯？”白兰懒洋洋地靠过来将脑袋蹭在他肩上，“还是……出于艺术家感性的自尊心？”

骸不答，却发觉自己没法把人推开。白兰继续道：“我什么都没说，是骸君把自己给骗了吧。艺术家或多或少都会这样：依赖自己的感官经验，认为自己是世界的中心，盲目地收集素材为自己的理念服务，最后制造出一堆哗众取宠的破烂，或让人过目即忘的半成品。我很好奇，骸君，你会把我变成什么呢？一名死者，一个女人，还是一台机器？”

“我会把你变成你自己。好了，现在安静点，”骸不耐烦地把白兰的脑袋推开，然后发动了汽车，“地址？“

“嗝，前面路口左拐……”

临近午夜，整日的喧嚣在愈重愈浓的夜色下渐渐熄灭。他们在市区绕了大半天，骸越来越后悔当初没直接把白兰送到警察局。经过一个丁字路口时，白兰突然让他停车，说到了。骸环顾四周，除了几座商务大楼之外根本没有住宅区。但白兰执意要下车，骸只好将车停在路边，目睹醉汉似的人摇摇晃晃走上人行道上，大大咧咧地冲他挥了挥手。

夜风从敞开的车窗灌入，寒意接触皮肤惹得骸一个激灵。他将车内的暖气开到最大，抬起头发现走在前面的白兰缩着脖子双手环抱在胸前，似乎冻得寸步难行。骸犹豫了几秒，终于还是拿起后座上自己的长风衣下车追上去，一把将外套披在了白兰身上。回到车里后，他看到白兰裹紧他的衣服正站在原地冲他微笑，用口型对他比出一句感谢的话。大风扬起那头凌乱的白发，在孤立的路灯下他整个人沐浴在一圈淡淡的柔光中，像一个堕入凡间的精灵——撇开通红的脸颊和冲天的酒气的话。

骸静静地注视了他一会儿，拿起照相机对焦，将镜头定格在白兰的身影从路灯下隐入黑暗的那一霎那。他披在他身上的外套与他纯白通透的背影几乎融为一体，像是要将他掩盖，又像是将他托起。那抹白在黑暗中缩小、再缩小，直到变为远方的一颗星子般微亮的光点。

＊

一周后的某个周一的清晨，骸坐在公寓的地板上抽烟。他最新一期的作品一经杂志发表便大获成功，主题是“午夜路灯下的醉鬼”。他在那天与白兰分别后灵感如潮，接连几天都于凌晨徘徊在市中心几条颓败的街道小巷，拍摄那些从酒吧和夜店结束狂欢后出来的情侣和烂醉如泥的流浪汉。其中也因为一些隐含的同性恋元素而被某一反同性恋党派中的知名评论家大肆抨击。骸对此毫不介意。他的作品一直以来都充满争议，而想买他作品的人在一阵风头过去后又接踵而至。

寂然冥想时，一张照片忽然从沙发上方的墙壁上悠悠飘落。照片上是一个在马厩前沐浴漱洗的白发男人。骸猛吸了一口烟，拧起眉毛仰头靠在沙发上。他慢慢合拢双眼，捡起那张照片抵在唇上静静亲吻。渴望……照片变成了渴望的媒介，一张薄薄的相片纸竟成了欲望最真实的模样……骸保持着这个姿势不知过了多久，燃尽的烟灰已然掉落一地。再睁开眼时，映入眼帘的是头顶上方一排整整齐齐的白兰的照片，用夹子夹着串在一条绳上。一阵风吹过，仿佛有零零散散的笑音从纸面上发出。

这些是骸的私藏品，而在编辑和收藏家看来就是稀世奇作。他对白兰的思念一天天加重。一卷胶卷全部洗出来了，他又对着那些照片重新拍摄，之后用软件进行后期调色和添加滤镜，他痴迷地在白兰身上不断尝试光影和色调的组合——那影像仿佛一种慢性毒药，骸觉得自己已经上了瘾。那抹纯白变成了他心中的无底洞，穷尽所有物质和元素也无法将其填补。

骸打开电视机，想让自己从短暂的混乱中抽离。一阵嘈杂的喧闹声过后，他隐约辨认出背景里的议会大楼。保安和人群互相推挤着，白兰被几个高大的保镖簇拥在中间，正神采奕奕地对着镜头慷慨陈词。骸怔怔地盯着屏幕看了一会儿，忽然一把抓起车钥匙和相机夺门而出。

十分钟后，他将车停在议会大楼前面的一条街，拿着照相机一路奔跑赶到现场。包围圈还在不断扩大，骸不是记者，只能站在稍远一些的距离举起相机对着人群中的白兰一阵乱拍。期间他被人碰撞着推搡着，照相机险些脱手。耳边是糟乱的人群、记者的提问、脚步声，警车的鸣笛……镜头和身体重心都一时难以平衡。

白兰在结束一段长长的回答后接过保安递过来的一瓶水仰头开始喝。骸默默注视着他：眼眶下的阴影，瘦削的下巴，脖颈曲线，上下移动的喉结……白兰这时忽然毫无征兆地冲他斜睨过来，眼角上挑泄出一个怠慢的笑意。骸的心神立刻剧烈地动荡起来。他不由自主穿入人群——仿佛被一道致命的法术牵引——就着持续的视线接触向白兰靠近。白兰似乎正准备离开。骸好不容易挤到黑色轿车后方，擦肩而过的瞬间，白兰被后面的记者不小心一推，狠狠地撞上了骸的右肩。混乱中骸感到一只冰凉的手蹭了过来，将一个小纸团塞入他掌心。他立刻连着纸团将那只手握紧，却在片刻之余便被人群强行挤开，而白兰也被保安护送进车中，黑色轿车一下子加大油门无声驶去了。

骸魂不守舍地回到自己车里。他不急着翻看刚才拍的照片，脑海中还在不断闪回那道暧昧的目光和那只冰凉而有力的手的触感。他抬起还攥成拳的右手慢慢张开五指，里面的纸团已经被他揉皱。他将那张纸展平，正面写着一个地址和手机号码，反面留有一行字：

「你的外套说：我想你了，我在等你。」

＊

和编辑谈完工作已快晚上八点。骸根据纸上标明的地址驾车来到白兰的公寓——的确距上次白兰下车的丁字路口就两条街。站在门口刚要按门铃，骸忽然感到黑暗中有一道锐利的视线正牢牢盯着自己。他敏感地转过头，可此时四周除了几只花猫没有任何行人或车辆经过。正纳闷着，大门忽然开了，一个愉悦的声调在耳边炸响：

“骸君，我知道你一定会来～”

骸转过头，视线刚接触来人便一下子变了脸色，他粗暴地按住白兰的肩膀向内一推，转身迅速关紧房门。

“你……怎么穿成这个样子就来开门？“

“因为刚洗完澡嘛。”

骸努力控制自己的视线不忘下面飘。白兰此刻几乎全裸地站在他面前，只松松垮垮裹着他的外套。骸感到脸颊一阵发烫，连耳尖都是热的。但他及时控制住了自己的表情，径直越过他朝屋里走去。

“你每次都让我惊讶。”

“这是夸赞的意思吧？“

“在任性胡来这方面。”

白兰的公寓很简洁，甚至没有多少家具。客厅里只亮着一盏昏黄的水晶灯；白兰带他参观了一圈，最后两人来到卧室。卧室里没开灯；桌上点着两根蜡烛，还有一瓶刚开封的白葡萄酒。白兰为他斟上一杯递过去，然而骸却错开了他的手把手伸到对方面前。

“外套还我，我回去了。”

“骸君在生气吗？”

“想我的不只有我的外套吗？”骸故作一本正经道，“如果我没理解错的话。”

白兰脸上的笑意加深了，他慢慢倾斜杯口，将酒液一点点倒在骸伸过来的手中。骸倒也不去阻止，任由他倒完，然后用被淋湿的手抚摸上白兰裸露的胸膛，接着缓缓向上爱抚锁骨、脖颈曲线、下巴，指尖触到人左眼下的刺青，最后停在人微张的唇瓣间。与此同时，两人的呼吸声都不由自主地加重了。

白兰低低地垂下眼，用一种完全被动和受支配的姿态顺从地张开嘴。骸敛眉凝神，表情是近乎绝情的冷酷，却又透出一种压抑的迫切和痴狂。他将两根手指抵进白兰柔软的口腔，从一开始轻浅的探索到逐渐粗暴的搅弄。白兰的舌头灵巧地躲避着他的夹击，却又在被侵略的间隙缠上他指腹勾磨一阵。渐渐地，白兰开始投入地吮吸他手指上的酒液，溅出的水渍顺着嘴角流下；津液被翻搅的声音愈发使人意乱情迷。

骸难以自持地用另一只手搂上白兰的腰，朝前跨出几步将人推抵到墙前。他猛地抽出手指，略有些急躁地想要凑近去攫取那双唇瓣的甘美，却在咫尺间被人用手捂住嘴。

“为什么？”

白兰第一次如此认真地注视他。没有镜头的阻隔，他们之间的物质媒介仿佛仅剩随时可能炸裂的空气。幽深的紫色从白兰的眼睛里弥漫开来，像凝在虚空中两滴未干涸的油彩。有什么东西被固着在那个纯白的灵魂里；悲伤与寂寞在流动——那也是骸第一次觉察到那双瞳孔深处的动荡与不安。骸看向他的目光变得痛苦而焦灼。他无话可说，而再一开口会说出什么，他又心里比谁都清楚。短暂的停留后，那只手从他嘴边移开了，接着缓缓向下轻触喉结、锁骨、胸膛，最后覆盖在跳动的心脏的位置——

六道骸觉得这是他活到目前为止离死亡最近的时刻。

他的心已经在那间光学暗箱中徘徊了太久。骸不曾动情，少年时期的春心萌动早已被无色无味的显影液稀释。于是，镜头成了心的壁垒，胶片成了心的底色。与瞬息万变的灵感相比，白兰实在太过真实；与五色乱离的光影相比，白兰又纯粹得几乎透明。骸也想知道为什么——他或许已经知道——从第一声快门响起的霎那，镜头上便已经出现了裂纹。接下来就是一系列由外向内引发的毁灭，被残暴不仁的热情席卷，被飞扬跋扈的欲望吞噬，被缠绵悱恻的思念消融——他早该料到的，可已经太迟了，太迟了……

骸的眼神变得绝望。这时，白兰的嘴唇动了动，平静地给了他最后的致命一击：

“我征服了你的镜头，我就已经征服了你的心。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 急转直下的恋情

“……他们真应该把你绞死！”

一名男模特大声咒骂着冲出六道骸的公寓。简易摄影棚里的灯板在刚才的暴力冲突中被打破，还有碎落一地的镜头玻璃。那是骸新买的照相机——原来那抬用来专门拍摄恋人。骸光着脚，颓废地坐在一片狼籍中。他的眼角有大块青紫，嘴旁还残留着血迹。他的又一个理念夭折了……近来自由党与南方联盟之间的冲突愈加激烈，平民与反同性恋支持者之间已经爆发多次流血冲突。骸被驳回的作品也越来越多，在内外届的风评备受争议。

有舆论开始猜测他在与同性恋人交往，但没有人拿得出确凿证据。骸清楚如果事件被曝光，白兰的前途也会毁于一旦——但他们还是在一起了。新鲜的爱情将他们抛入一片充斥着烈焰与漩涡的汪洋。骸不止一次质问自己对白兰的感情，是单纯的肉欲，是盲目的迷恋，还是自私的占有——都不是，又都是。

他在追逐美，还是一种概念性的理想？

——白兰是这一切的同义词。

他从白兰身上看到了什么？

——死亡与自由。

骸动手在身旁摸索一阵，从散落的胶卷中抽出一包烟，取出一根衔在嘴里，却发现没有打火机。他半合着眼，继续屈着一条腿靠坐在纸板前，脑海中涌现出他与白兰第一次做爱的光景：那胜似千万个镜头的最佳定格瞬间，色彩和形状失去了意义。白兰泛着泪光却失焦的眼睛、泄出的每一丝呻吟都让他欲罢不能。在高潮的深交与激颤中，光影、时间、未来都不复存在……

从玄关传来门被打开的声音，随即是一阵轻盈的脚步声。不多时，几缕凛冽的幽香悠悠钻入口鼻。白兰在他面前蹲下，张开嘴从他口中叼走了那根烟，掏出打火机点燃猛吸一口。紧随而来的呛咳声刺激着骸的五感，将他的神志拉回。在烟雾缭绕间，白兰正微笑着注视他。大概因为之前一阵咳嗽的缘故，他的眼眶红红的，瞳孔上蒙着一层温润的水光。

“骸君，你怎么又被人打啦。再这样下去我得给你找几个保镖才行。”

骸沉默不语，只是看着他，眉宇间笼着浓浓的阴郁。他渐渐知道白兰装傻和明知故问的功夫一流，但意外地并不令人生厌。白兰将烟夹在指尖，转而凑近开始轻啄他脸上的伤痕。有什么东西顺着接触流进来了，骸感到疼痛反而在加剧。可他却连这份痛苦也贪恋着，一次比一次更渴求，渴求得一次比一次更深刻——他知道白兰亦如此。

“我觉得无谓的尝试没什么不好。骸君也能确认自己活着的意义，虽然会一直很辛苦，即便如此也没有任何保障……可我爱着这样的骸君。”

白兰摸索着握住了他的手，他的掌心干燥微凉。他将头埋得很低很低，亲密地挨到他耳边，顿了顿才低声呢喃道：

“……人们都理所当然地孤独着呢。”

骸一震，直勾勾盯着那张脸，蓦地起身将白兰压倒在地上索吻。被暴力撕扯下来的衣裤凌乱地摊开在地板上，揉进一丛丛烂纸片和碎玻璃渣中去了。零星鲜血溅上那抹纯白；骸感到视线愈发迷乱，仿佛有漫天白羽簌簌落到他心底，又好像被裹夹在拥挤的紫色车厢，升腾起的热浪炙烤着他的精神。然后他看到了白兰眼中的光、那片他们初遇的湖，还有他记忆里的那匹汉诺威马……

骸一腔孤勇，而白兰早已看到落幕：剥开孤独，又是一层孤独。

＊

夜幕降临时，骸走出杂志社，一抬眼瞥见街对面站着一个穿连帽衫的男人，似乎在监视着他或者别的什么人。等骸再定睛一看时，那里已经空无一人。也许是他眼花，可刚才鬼魅一般的人影一时在他脑海中挥之不去。被窥视的不安和危机感攫住了他，令他蓦地回想起之前那双黑暗中神出鬼没的眼睛。骸猜想自己大概被谁盯上了，但他近来也没收到任何恐吓或恶意威胁……

过了路口转进一条大街，前方不远处是一对并肩行走着的有说有笑的男人。因为背光的缘故，骸依稀分辨出左边稍矮一些的男人有一头棕发，右边高挑的男人戴着一顶软帽，穿着浅灰色的西装。一层薄薄的夜雾萦绕在两人腿间；棕发男人的手慢慢搂在了他同伴的腰上，将两人的距离缩近。戴软帽的男人顺势附在他耳侧低语了几句，随后两人双双笑出声来，暧昧得仿佛刚经历过初夜的情侣。

当下的场景一瞬间激起骸对恋人的强烈思念——虽然他们白天已经约定好晚上在他家见面——他拿出照相机，调整焦距将镜头定格在两人紧贴在一起的上半身，打算记录下这个让他遐想联翩的瞬间。正在这时迎面驶来一辆小轿车，雪亮的车灯一闪，照亮了其中一人的侧脸以及左颊下那枚显眼的刺青。骸按快门的动作一滞，猝然停下脚步的同时缓缓垂下了手。

——白兰……

说笑声仿佛一时间被无限放大，街景开始诡异地颠倒和倾斜，浓重的夜色被从中心撕裂。灰色地带在不断增殖，无数鬼魅从那两个相拥的人影中窜出，嘲讽着、讥笑着、怒吼着将骸吞噬。最后，连那两个人影也被抽象成两个戴着惨白面具的幽灵，紧紧缠住了他的脖子，不断将他向下拖拽。

——呲啦……

胶片断裂的脆响拉回了发散的意识。浓烈的香薰迷眼；骸将身体陷进摄影房的软沙发里发着呆。他沉默不语，拉扯着一卷报废的胶片，目光若有若无游走在眼前正在试装的恋人身上，眸中的冷仿佛结了层霜，模糊的却是他自己对白兰的印象。

一抹血红溅在他身上，滴落下来便成了高腰鱼尾裙层层叠叠的薄纱裙摆。白兰裸露出来的瘦削背脊对着他，浅浅两道烧伤的疤痕触目惊心，像呼之欲出的两对被拽断的残翼，又活脱脱刻满了情色和挑逗意味——骸从没问过那伤疤从何而来，白兰也不曾主动提起。

白兰接着拿出一支口红对着他身后的镜子开始上妆，骸制止了他，让他直接用口红在脖颈上随意画几条线。白兰愣了愣，转过身笑着说了句“摄影师的口味真独特呀”，便拿口红沿脖颈涂抹起来。他给自己画了两条细细的交叉的颈圈，显得整段脖颈更加修长。可那红色在灯光下又过分张扬和猛烈，仿佛要将他的脖颈硬生生折断；一种人首分离的错位感和立体感油然而生。骸终于满意地拿起了照相机准备拍摄，起身摆弄支架、调整镜头、对焦。

——事实上，连胶片也无法凝结白兰的灵魂。

他之前宣布要在镜头下把白兰变成他自己。白兰对摄影艺术的诟病在他们第一次谈起这个话题时便一目了然。事实上，白兰对很多事物的见解都带有一种厌世的冷嘲热讽，但他表现出来的却又是另一副充满消极气息的极端热情与狂放期待——像一个末世的舞者，寻找着被压在废墟中成千上万双舞鞋中属于他的那一双，即便他早已忘记它的颜色和模样、即便他赤着脚踩在绝望与叹息中也能泣血起舞，那便是白兰空洞的执着。而且他不需要观众，他需要那些穿着舞鞋的舞者陪他一起嬉戏。不受施舍、不爱恩惠，只笑言一句“我想要的不是你们能拥有的任何一样东西”。他是谁、被说成谁、被拍成谁、被包装成谁，他都无所谓。骸一开始企图用镜头定格他的真实，但他很快发现，他镜头前的人是一个党派领袖、一个在阳光下骑马奔驰的男孩、一个工程学院的大学生、一个杀人不眨眼的刽子手、一个无期徒刑的囚犯、一个风靡于赌场夜店的金发女郎、一个禅修于深山里的艺术家，甚至是一条迷失在北冰洋中的蓝鲸……

——白兰可以成为任何一个人，但没有一个人能成为白兰。

骸在白兰身上看到某种令人叹为观止的无穷的可能性。那种可怕的、无从计数的叠加感与泛滥无垠的终极虚无交织在一起，将他一次次深深震慑。有时他甚至恍惚：白兰也许从未在这个世界存在过，可他却真真切切拥有着他。说到底，这种痛苦的喜悦与真实也许只不过是他被爱情冲昏头脑的自欺欺人……骸想到这里，心底不免再一次翻涌起反复无常的落寞。

然而很快，眼前的风景又暂时将他从自暴自弃的苦恋的烦恼中拉回。在拍摄最后一个镜头时，白兰躺在一块布满裂纹的碎玻璃上，玻璃表面无数狰狞的缝隙里盈满红色的颜料。他脖子上用口红涂出的两条细线与玻璃上的裂纹几乎融为一体，像是他的血在从动脉处汩汩溢出。他的半边脸颊贴着玻璃，碎裂的残影隐隐约约映在光滑的表面上。骸分开两腿站在他腰侧，自上而下将镜头对准人按下快门。在连续曝光的过程中白兰缓缓向他转过头来，像一个精致又破败的陶瓷偶人被慢慢充进虚假的灵魂，那双冷漠又空洞的紫眸缓缓聚起一种假意的、做作的、明艳的、温润的媚态。欲拒还迎却胜似邀请；饥渴着却又无动于衷，让人恨不得将他撕成碎片也无法泄尽自己被勾起的最原始的兽欲。骸默默凝视着他，被理性克制的目光难掩蠢蠢欲动的贪婪和不断飙升的狂热。他垂下手中的照相机，后退几步抬起脚粗暴地伸入白兰的裙底，开始发狠地蹂躏他胯间的脆弱。

“你就像一个妓女。”骸咬着牙闷闷地说。

白兰低喘着小声唤他的名字，试图夹紧双腿抑制他不怀好意的玩弄，却是半带控诉半带勾引。浮躁邪气的目光像一条曲长的毒蛇悠悠攀上他的肉体，正预备将甘美而摄人的毒液刺入他的灵魂。

“你是我第一个也是最后一个客人。”他笑道，苍白的薄唇微微颤抖。

“不，我不是。”

“不是吗？骸君明明是我身边唯一的……”

“我不是。”

骸打断他，语调僵硬地重申了一遍。白兰眼中火热的躁动倏地消失了，取而代之的是令人无法忍受的默然与平和，仿佛一种不着痕迹的自我保护，迅速在他裸露出来的鲜嫩多汁的心灵上建起一层冷硬却易碎的壳。

“那个男人是谁？”

“我不明白骸君在说什么。”

“不，你心里很清楚。”

骸已经开始自顾自整理器材。白兰坐起身有一下没一下地拉扯着头发，似乎陷入了某种激烈的思想斗争，又好像在漫无目的地放空神游。骸将装有照相机的包背在身上，拿起搭在椅背上的外套径直向门口走去。

“纲吉君……他叫沢田纲吉。”

骸的脚步停住了，人却没有回头。他觉得这个名字有些耳熟，或许他在某期杂志上看到过，但他确信他不是模特。

“我说真的，骸君，他连我的朋友也算不上。我……没有朋友，身边就只有你。”

骸站着没动，不由自主攥紧了拿在手里的外套。白兰的目光没有再缠上来，可那种单纯的、假意示好的祈求却不间断地搔动着他的内心。骸勾起一抹自嘲的笑，轻轻摇了摇头，默默无言大步离去。

＊

之后的三天，骸都睡在杂志社的休息室。白天他忙着处理半成品、做后期或者预约模特，晚上他躺在破旧的窄沙发上胡思乱想，对已经开始产生裂纹的恋情无所适从。他感觉自己正在一点点滑进一个无底洞般的深渊——白兰的存在本身就是一个深渊，但也有连他自身灵魂也无法承受的虚无之所。如果白兰只是单纯对他变了心，骸不会察觉不到也不会如此焦灼，他甚至能理解他玩世不恭与咎由自取的天性。白兰在向他隐瞒什么，不惜用一个个暧昧的谎言自圆其说。他明明什么都不做，他也会毫无条件地爱他。骸只想要一个关于白兰的真相，逢场作戏也好，陌路天涯也罢，他想要那只光鲜靓丽的空壳里那一点诚惶诚恐的实质。

黄昏时，骸驱车回到家中。工作室依旧杂乱不堪，墨水、胶卷，各种印刷材料摊在各个角落；客厅和卧室里里外外都还充斥着另一个人的气息。床上躺着那条三天前他最后一次拍摄白兰时他穿的红色鱼尾裙，骸甚至能想象到他在那之后蜷缩在他床上浅眠时的模样。床头柜上留着张便条，上面用口红潦草地写着一行字：

「日落大街；星期五的二十二点是你眼睛的颜色。」

星期五正好是今天，白兰没写具体日期，可能是这个月中任何一个星期五，也可能这句话本身只是个没有意义的玩笑。可骸还是在晚上九点多便出了门，朝议会大厦旁边的海滨广场走去，那里是这个城市观赏日落的最佳位置。十点左右时，街上来往的还是刚下夜班的工薪族和从餐厅相伴走出来的幽会中的情侣。一阵冷风窜入颈窝，惹得骸不由自主缩起脖子。他从一个街口走到下一个街口，又绕着建筑物徘徊。他不觉得等待的时间漫长，这本来就是他一厢情愿的“赴约”。相反，他的脑海里正不断涌现出新的灵感——基于痛苦与疏离的直接感受。午夜时城市里的大钟敲响了十二下，骸因为处于极度亢奋的创作情绪中已经拿笔在随身携带的便签本上画满了大半本的草图。从夜店泄出的迷乱音乐开始搅动起城市在白天建立的秩序，欲望的暗涌悄无声息地席卷了无人问津的街道。肉体纠缠在一起的同性恋人贴在阴暗的墙根处爱抚着激吻着；建筑物背面下流的涂鸦、敏感的游行标语似乎在无形中被放大，夸张地、偏执地、神经质地指向狂欢与自由的真正入口——午夜的另一种正义。

余光里一个白色的影子幽灵似地漂移过来。骸光顾着涂写，直到被男人重重地撞了个满怀。

“白兰……？”

骸后退了几步才站稳，他扶住酩酊大醉的白发男人，扑面而来的浓重酒气令他不由皱起眉。

“你怎么喝这么多酒？看着我，白兰。”

白兰好半天才抬起头，面色绯红，目光迷乱，显然已经有些神智不清。他的头发比平时更乱了，领带被扯松，皱巴巴的黑衬衫一角从裤子里滑出来。即便一副落魄潦倒的模样也不掩眉峰间的风情万种，只是夹杂了些令人不敢轻举妄动的楚楚可怜。

“谁都会犯错，不是吗？”白兰搭在他肩上的手胡乱抓了一把他头发，忙不迭地失声控诉道，“因为我们是人——他不承认！也不承认小正是唯一理解我的人，可他也有错！他甚至不给我原谅他的机会……”

“白兰，你醉了。我们先回家。”

骸用力一根根掰开他的手指才把自己被抓的毛毛躁躁的头发抢救出来。他一手穿过人腋下搂住他背支撑人站稳，白兰还在口齿不清地嘟囔着。借着忽明忽暗的街灯，骸猛地瞥见那双迷蒙的紫色眼睛里竟含着一层泪水。可他的表情并不悲伤，只是茫然与焦躁。白兰这时忽然一把揪住他的领子，凑近他面前怔怔地凝视着他，恳求一般嘴唇不住地发抖。

“他是错的……可我原谅他，即便他对我说的全是谎言。小正是被陷害的，正义从一开始就不存在……”

骸听得一头雾水，可他对这些疯言疯语却没法不去在意：“‘小正’是谁？”

“入江正一已经死了。”

背后忽然响起一个低沉的男声。骸感到白兰浑身剧烈地颤栗了一下，随后无力地垂下头去，像一条精疲力竭的脱水的鱼一样放弃了挣扎，软绵绵靠在他肩上终于不再动弹。骸转过头去，逆光站在他们背后的正是几天前那个晚上与白兰同行的棕发男人。由于误会和心结还没解开，骸立刻对沢田纲吉表现出几分敌意，面色不善道：

“我不知道你出现在这里的理由，希望你最好不是在跟踪我男友。白兰醉了，我现在必须先带他回家。”

“白兰晚上一直到刚才为止都在跟我喝酒，当然，性质只是业务上的应酬。我没想到他会突然乱跑到街上来，我很担心，所以就跟过来看看。”纲吉神色平静地陈述道。

骸本想先发制人完就离开，对方的一通话硬生生打断了他刚迈开的脚步。怒火不由自主地窜了上来，他面上却还是不动声色冷笑道：

“你这是在向我坦白就是你把他灌醉成这副样子的吗？”

“话先说在前面，我不想惹麻烦，骸……”

“请不要这么称呼我，我和你只是第一次见面。而且，如果可以的话，我并不想和你扯上任何关系。”

“抱歉。你的确有理由不信任我。我想说明的是，基于我和白兰各自的立场，我们甚至谈不上工作伙伴。晚上因为谈到了过去的事，他一直在喝酒，我没办法阻止他。”

“入江正一是谁？”

纲吉略略沉默，白兰这时突然用力推了骸一把，自己摇摇晃晃走向路边摸索着抱住灯柱，晃了两下脑袋试图清醒过来。纲吉不动声色地朝白兰的位置挪了几步，似乎怕他头脑一热直接冲到路中央去。骸则直勾勾地盯着白兰的背影，郁怒未消而又愈发感到困惑不解了。

“看来他没告诉你多少有关他自己的事。”

骸眼睛没看纲吉，几乎咬着牙低吼了句：“闭嘴。”

“伪君子和杀人犯……”白兰梦呓一般喃喃自语，努力张着一双醉得迷离恍惚的眼睛，出神地望着街对面的暗巷里一些本不存在的东西，“人如果能不依靠记忆活着，大概会轻松不少吧。”

“白兰，你需要休息。”骸局促不安地朝他伸出手，一种没来由的恐惧不知为何在心底被无限放大，好像围绕在三人之间的黑影会在下一秒幻化成咆哮的野兽将他们齐齐撕成两半。“我们回家吧。”

“你难道还打算继续下去吗？这么做没有意义。即使白兰不是你想象中的他的样子，你也能接受吗，骸？”

“我说过，不要那样称呼我。”

纲吉深吸了一口气，看上去丝毫没有被骸恶劣的态度影响。除了眉宇间淡淡的惆怅，他依旧是一副从容不迫的模样。

“白兰不会相信任何人。他们从他身上侥幸获得的那点东西到头来只是一场空，而白兰自己也不知道他想要的是什么。他们只是为了一个占有的结果；给予与被给予对于白兰来说都是一种负担。我能明白你的心情，我也不想看到他痛苦……”

骸几步上前一把揪住纲吉的领子，看上去已经完全被激怒了，可话出口虽语调激烈但陈词异常清晰沉着：

“从刚才开始就在那边自说自话对我的恋人评头论足，你是在向我炫耀你有多自以为是地了解他、你和白兰过去有多少不为人知的往事吗？每个人都有自己的过去，你觉得我会因为你的几句挑衅和劝告就对我自己的判断动摇吗？我的白兰就是我眼中、我镜头下、我所认为的白兰，他在我心中已经足够真实，我无条件接受他向我展示的每一个自己，仅此而已——因为他是我的白兰，不是任何一个人口中的他，不是任何一句话能够描述的他，更不是被过去和秘密捆绑的他——他是我的白兰——沢田纲吉，你听清楚了吗？没错，我的确不知道你们之前在谈什么，也不知道你所谓的‘白兰的过去’有多少故事。只要他开口，我就会听；如果那是他的秘密，我会尊重他的沉默。所以，我不管你之前和他发生了什么，也不会因为你的话质疑我所爱的人。我只知道，现在在白兰身边的人是我。我是他的唯一，他对我来说亦如此。”

纲吉一动不动听他说完，犹豫半晌终于还是无奈地叹了口气，像在可怜他似地轻轻说道：

“那也无法改变你为他什么也做不了的事实。”

骸举起拳头就要冲那张脸挥去，白兰突然一声高亢的“六道骸”喝住了他的动作。两人双双回过头去，只见白兰几乎虚脱地靠着灯柱，他的脸在黯淡的灯光下早已泪流满面。

骸蓦地回忆起三个月前的某个夜晚，同样醉酒后站在街灯下的白兰，形单影只地摇曳着，像一丛逐渐熄灭的火苗，却仍在兴奋地跳跃着、闪烁着，用唇语对他说着感谢的俏皮话。然而，那个堕入尘世的精灵如今已在白兰身上看不到任何影子。此刻，他仿佛被无数看不见的肮脏的手交叉扼制在摇摇欲坠的深渊边缘，那一点微乎其微的纯粹的光被无数鬼魅的影子撕咬、亵渎，再没有一丝一毫完整的人形。可他的灵魂却在令人绝望的破败与残缺中美得惊心动魄，美得可歌可泣。连悲伤也变成无声的狂欢；白兰正在他看不见的时空里垂死挣扎：一片片肉剥落，枯骨无存，徒留至死也难以消解的孤异与旷虚——那一刻，骸只希望自己变得又聋又哑，可他却看到了神的通体，听到了如梦的神谕。

“六道骸……”白兰又哑着嗓音低低唤了他一声，泪水在他扬起唇角的粲然一笑间无声滑落。

“我们分手吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 半路杀出劈腿对象x

政客都是骗子。政客的眼泪——六道骸形容那令他整整两周寝食难安的东西——就像假冒伪劣的一瓶一百年前的沙克尔顿威士忌，骗得了人还骗得过时间。

骸说不清白兰带给他的冲击到底是过于激烈以至于麻痹了他的情感回路，还是他本身就没对这段感情抱太高期望——他当时平静地接受了分手的局面，这两周内也只是因为有几夜梦回那一幕白兰哭泣的场景而失眠。除此以外，他心平气和地回归了遇到白兰之前他自己的生活。至于那到底是一种怎样的状态，骸说不清，他感觉自己介于怅然若失与浑浑噩噩之间，倒不再像关系中那样爱得敏感多疑、自暴自弃。然而这种意料之外的轻松却又让他隐隐觉得不安，一切分分合合都显得太过顺利——诡异得顺利——让他莫名觉得这更像是某种计划，也谈不上一场戏，更像是戏的预演。只是，骸不觉得自己的角色已经到此为止了，而这正是令他不安的地方。

关乎骸的艺术生涯，值得一提的是他随后发表的作品质量高得惊人，销量也呈直线上涨。他在主流审美中迷失了自己，重复书写着已遭发掘却被市场持续津津乐道的主题：在他自己看来拍出来的一堆垃圾成了公众热议追捧的焦点。骸觉得自己快成了一个制造视觉纸片的机器，他不知道自己在按下快门的时候拍下的是什么；他被一个遥不可及的理念打败了，讽刺的却是实际生产出的艺术品为他赢得了近在咫尺的名望——令人作呕又被迫安于现状。

曾经质疑和威胁他的声音减少了，他的艺术奇迹般地被从敏感的政治冲突间抽离。虽然有关他是否与同性恋人交往的传言从未间断。模特蜂拥而至，像簇拥古罗马君王一样三天两头聚集在他家的摄影棚。骸对虚情假意的献媚讨好毫无兴趣，对水涨船高的签约金也无动于衷。他没有丝毫创作的兴致——灵感早已是枯死的泉眼——只是在做着“活着进行时”的一种运动。

大麻呛人的味道与香甜的水烟缠绕在一起；窄闷的屋子里，骸斜斜躺在长沙发上，半合着眼处于半醉半醒的状态，垂下的手边横七竖八躺着几瓶快见底的啤酒罐。男男女女穿着暴露的模特以各种撩人的姿势腻在他身边迟迟不肯离去，压低声音谈笑风生。

“他们说，自由党党首是同性恋……”

“他想拉骸先生下水。”

“白兰·杰索怎么跟骸先生扯在一块儿的？”

“前段时间谣言传得厉害，有狗仔队拍到他们在一起……”

“政客都居心叵测。就算他不是骗子，如果真有那方面的嗜好也挺悬。”

模特们小心翼翼地顾忌着骸的脸色，带着扭曲的猎奇心理和讨好意味说话。骸却全然不在状态，看不出气恼还是失落。他目光涣散，纯粹耽溺在浓烈的酒精里，对周遭的一切议论置若罔闻。

“他当过骸先生的模特？”

“没有作品流出，只有谣传没有证据，政客在这方面总是能处理得天衣无缝……”

“错了，其实破绽百出。只要爆出一条丑闻他们就完了——同性恋！对那种人骸先生还是不要靠太近比较好。”

“其实说起来，骸先生前段时间的作品受到非议也是因为主题敏感吧……”

“议会应该不会对同性恋的问题坐视不管，听说民主党内部已经着手同性恋合法化的提案。”

“难得自由党和民主党有步调一致的时候。”

“难说，自由党可能会在民主党之前采取行动，南方联盟的反动势力一直没消停。”

“猜猜骸先生的癖好？”

“是我。”

“一份合约都没拿到亏你还说得出口！”

“重要的是机会。”

一名红发的女模特挪到骸身边去，手摸在骸拿酒瓶的手上，笑着凑近他耳畔。

“小骸，你不会真的跟白兰·杰索有一腿吧？”

几道热烈的目光立刻像探照灯似地投射过来，多少有些焦虑和激愤，全盯在骸一个人身上。骸挑起女孩的下巴，借由低迷的情绪和人玩起暧昧。

“你说有，就有。怎么，我让你失望了吗？”

女模特红着脸哆嗦了一下，继而得寸进尺搂住骸的脖子，几乎要贴到他唇上去，灼灼的眼神似要喷出欲望的火花来。

“讨厌，小骸怎么会让我失望呢！白兰和我们不是一类人；政客是扫把星，和他纠缠在一起只会给自己惹上麻烦，小骸有我就够了——白兰·杰索那种人没有好下场的……”

近在咫尺的女人的嘴唇一张一合还说了什么，骸已经听不见多少了。他默默停在原地，在女人仰起头热情洋溢地献吻时冷不丁一松手摔落了酒瓶，冰凉酒液霎时溅了女人一腿。她尖叫一声，屈起腿向后仓皇挪开几步，定了定神又显出担忧的神色，想要再次靠近查看他的手是否有被玻璃划伤。

“滚。”

骸从牙缝里冷冷挤出一个词，目光低垂，面若冰霜。一室的人不约而同停下了交谈声，纷纷看向他。

“滚——！”骸又高声重复了一遍，怒喝道，“都给我滚出去！”

随着一阵窸窸窣窣的响动，模特们各自拿上外套不敢再发一言，一个接一个加紧动作鱼贯而出，摄影棚不一会儿便变得空空荡荡。

压抑的寂静中，骸出神地看着在地板上蜿蜒流淌的酒液，一晃蓦地瞥见另一个人的面容倒映其上。乍起的惊悸让他清醒了大半，然而随之涌上的大股酒劲又令他眼前一黑，不由一歪身子仰面躺平在沙发上陷入短暂的晕眩中。

他从什么时候变得这么喜怒无常，是因为一开始就对本无法接受的事实接受得太快，还是直到现在为止都只是他自欺欺人……有一点那个口无遮拦的女模特说对了：他和白兰不是一类人。至于谁会得到怎样的下场，谁的故事该怎样收尾，骸已经无法再思考出任何结果——这令他慢慢找回遇到白兰前的自己：徒有野心却被现实束住手脚而仿徨不前，意志坚定却因难以打破的格局而徘徊犹豫。残缺的、报废的、岌岌可危的自我与真相……他想把白兰变成他自己，到头来他却从白兰身上发现了他自己真正想成为的模样。现实不完美、照片不真实，过去的遗憾、当下的不安、匮乏的灵感、摇晃的镜头、枪毙的题材，这些在那片纯白的底色中都变得不再重要——他看到了一种即将破茧而出的自由，一种野性的呼唤，一种模棱两可的真实，一种自取灭亡的野心，一种纯粹的爱，一种不会褪色的寂寞……白兰是他在这个世界上遭遇的最美也是最残酷的景色。

＊

骸在议会大厅的洗手间里擦拭照相机的镜头。他在杂志社的同事，一名记录议会讨论进程的专栏记者今天病假，没法跟进议会的最新会议情况，于是拜托他进行代理采访和拍摄。骸第一反应是拒绝，他本就不喜欢和政客打交道，而且还要在一个随时可能和前男友打上照面的拥挤沉闷的空间里呆一上午。可同事十分看重这次的会议，也因为非常欣赏骸的才华，甚至不惜开出高于他一个月工资两倍的价钱，骸才勉强答应了。临出门前他做足了准备工作：风衣、鸭舌帽、口罩、墨镜……他对自己不停暗示这不算逃避——他讨厌政客，讨厌和白兰所属的世界的那类人。

骸将照相机挂在脖子上，对着镜子调整了一下着装，压下帽檐刚要朝外走，不料从出口由远及近传来记忆中熟悉的轻佻声线。

“发言很大胆呢，纲吉君，我很中意。只是在我们偷偷溜出来的时间里，那群老头恐怕已经想出一百个反驳你的理由了……”

骸迅速闪身躲进里面的包间，然而还没等他来得及锁上门，白兰和沢田纲吉已经走进了洗手间。两双皮鞋踏在瓷砖地上的响声盖过了他愈发动乱的心跳；骸贴在虚掩着的门背后，忍不住用余光从对面镜子的反射里注视两人的一举一动。

冤家路窄……他想。

白兰穿得一丝不苟：黑衬衫配白色的西装马甲，打着一条淡紫色的领带，下身的纯白西裤一尘不染。纲吉照例身着一套传统的黑色西装，中指上戴着一枚精致的天蓝色圆形戒指。此刻，他正用那只戴戒指的手去触碰白兰的脸，然而白兰笑了一下，偏头躲过了。

“他们反驳我是情理之中的事。关于草拟同性恋法案的事，你最好还是别参与了。距离下次选举前很可能会出现意料之外的政变，南方联盟里也有想要你命的人……白兰，听我的话，别再继续和保守派较真了。现实不像一场游戏那么简单。”

白兰双手插在裤袋里，脚尖不断点着地面，低头若有所思。他忽然嗤笑一声，冷漠的脸上显出几分焦躁和不耐烦。

“现实？真抱歉，比起你们说一套做一套的民主党，我还是更愿意相信那些无条件追随我的步伐的人——虽然我并不会相信。”

“不，白兰，你只是被仇恨蒙蔽了双眼。执着于扭曲的过去的你已经很难做出正确的选择了，所以我必须要在事情变得无法挽回之前阻止你——”

纲吉还想说什么，白兰已经上前一把揪住了他的领带，眼中一闪而过的郁怒更像一种威慑，再开口时从牙缝里挤出的声音都有些发颤。

“闭嘴！唯独你没有资格对我说这些话，唯独你……”

纲吉依旧平静地看着他，仿佛已经习惯了诸如此类的对话走向，过了一会儿才慢慢开口陈述道：“杀入江正一的人不是我——我没有杀他，我发誓。”

白兰死死盯着那张脸，神情绝望而激愤。片刻之后，他在放手时狠狠推了纲吉一把，自己则朝洗手台踉跄了一步，俯身撑在台面上对着镜子深深低下头去，咬紧牙关似乎要将那一点呜咽吞下。

六道骸第一次亲眼目睹如此痛苦又无助的白兰。他在一瞬间变得无比嫉妒：嫉妒那个叫入江正一的男人，嫉妒沢田纲吉，嫉妒所有知道白兰过去的人——他也从那一刻开始真正在意白兰的过去。他后悔没在恰当的时机和白兰开诚布公，下一秒才意识到他其实从未期待过和白兰坦诚相待。

“如果被你憎恨能让你好受一些的话，就算被你恨一辈子我也不会有任何怨言。”纲吉说得很轻，像在安抚一个叛逆任性的孩子。他扶住他的肩将他转过来，白兰别过头赌气似地不愿看他。纲吉抚摸着他的脸颊吻了上去，两人只互相轻浅地贴了下嘴唇，白兰像是终于放弃抵抗一般放松了紧绷着的身体，扬起嘴角淡淡一笑，眉宇间笼罩着徘徊不去的落寞和忧伤。

“就算不择手段也要让我记住你的方式实在太残酷了，纲吉君……你真自私。”

“我爱你，白兰。”

“谎言我只听他一个人说就足够了。”

“我不会骗你。”

“但你也没有对我说实话。”

纲吉皱起眉，他沉默了。白兰这一次却主动凑了上去，笑容变得更加热烈和抚媚，然而眸中又是死水一般的寂静和清冽。两人看似稀松的互动间一种更紧张焦灼的情绪在暗中涌动，眼看就要爆发。白兰从容不迫地拥住男人宽阔的后背，修长纤细的手指缓缓游走在平滑的西装布料上，倏地攥紧。他低头咬住纲吉的领带向外扯松，微微眯起的狭眸中柔情流转。

“我是明白的……纲吉君，从始至终你都只想着如何占有我——先夺走我的一切，再夺走我，不是吗？”

不是——不是——不是！一个狂躁的声音在骸心底隐隐嘶吼着，不是这样的——自作多情的混蛋——沢田纲吉，快否定他！

纲吉默默任了白兰愈发肆无忌惮的挑逗，垂眸看似在忍耐却又面对这份令人恼火的引诱蠢蠢欲动。他突然伸出一条手臂扣在白兰腰上粗暴地将他推压到洗手台上，另一只手绕到后面扯住他的头发迫使他仰起头。松落的领带垂挂下来；纲吉的那双隐于阴影的瞳孔中突然迸出零星几点橙红色的光，交织令人困惑的愧疚、愤怒和不甘。

“没错。”

骸怔在原地几秒，随后颓落地坐了下去。纲吉的那句残酷的肯定似乎还久久回荡在狭小的空间里，而镜子里已然映出两个牢牢纠缠在一起的躯体。他们吻得十分激烈又高亢，反复啮咬着对方的唇，舌头来回滑动卷绕，仿佛两只扭打在一起的猛兽。

太自私了，骸想。那才是他内心渴求的答案——不是纲吉的答案，而是他自己的答案。他终于意识到原来自己有多怕白兰被别人抢走，想独占白兰的人是他自己。不管是肉体还是灵魂，他都只想着如何占有他——他才是那个最卑鄙的人，是他自己自作多情。白兰没有错，也没有做任何值得肯定的事。他如此混沌又如此矛盾，可骸却纵容自己深深迷恋着这样一个可望不可及的幻影，爱到甚至自我麻痹了那份欲爱不得的痛苦。

“啊……好、好痛……那里……呜……”

纯白西裤散落在洗手台下，纲吉双手架起那两条白皙修长的腿侵犯着欲拒还迎的人。白兰的呻吟像海绵似地被不断催挤出来，天鹅绒一般柔软，经过洗手间特殊的回声效果放大愈发情色撩人——然而骸对这一切无动于衷，原始的嫉妒和恨意一点点锈化着他的理智，只见他动作机械地掏出一只迷你摄像头架在门边，将不堪入目的性事过程全部录了下来。

「只要爆出一条丑闻他们就完了——同性恋！」

摄像头无声运作着，将卷入的所有秘密绞碎成一段段过往的人生。骸觉得自己在白兰的人生里已经再无容身之处——他甚至连一个污点都算不上。他们的爱像昨日的旧报纸，今天已不知被丢弃在哪个角落。骸记不清那两个人是什么时候离开的，等他走出议会大厦，墨色的天空已经能看见点点疏星，在他四周一个人也没有。

＊

骸坐在会客室里，在他面前放着一杯冷掉的咖啡。十来分钟过去了，他一口没喝。他整个身体都陷在沙发里，一手撑着头似乎在思考。沢田纲吉坐在他对面注视着他，静静等他开口。终于，骸坐直了身体，从怀中掏出一个迷你芯片扔到茶几上，仿佛已经被耗尽了精神，不耐烦拧起眉冷冷开口：

“告诉我你的目的到底是什么，沢田纲吉，不然我就把这段录像曝光。”

“录像？”

“就是你那天在议会洗手间对白兰做的事。别跟我说你忘了。”

纲吉的脸色一下子变得很难看，本就严肃的面孔上更添了几分凝重。

“你不像是会做这种卑鄙的事的人，骸。”

“回答我的问题。”

一开始的慌张之色只在纲吉脸上停留了短短几秒。他深吸了一口气，也调整了一下姿势，交叠双腿坐直上身，同时将双手交叉贴放在小腹上，一副完全被动防守的姿态，丝毫没有要去抢桌上那枚芯片的冲动。

“正如你所见的那样——”他略略停顿了一下，似乎在观察骸脸上一瞬因痛苦而扭曲的表情，“我爱白兰，我知道该如何保护他，他只有在我身边才不会引火上身……骸，如果你真正为他着想的话，就不要再插手一切有关白兰的事了。”

骸冷着脸沉默半晌，慢慢前倾上身拉近距离，直到凑到对方面前才咬牙低咒一句：

“你做梦。”

接着他一挥手将桌上的芯片扫进掌中，起身头也不回地朝门口走去。

“你不会这么做的，骸。”纲吉沉声道，“葬送他前途这种事，你不会做的。”

骸已经径自打开了门，纲吉又说：“你想利用仇恨让他永远记得你——完全是徒劳。因为白兰心中只有入江正一。”

骸停下了脚步，数秒之后转身回到刚才的座位上。

“白兰和入江正一之间到底发生了什么？”

“如果我告诉你他的过去，你会承诺不把录像曝光吗？”

“不会。”

纲吉于是开始从白兰的学生时代谈起。从他的叙述中，骸得知白兰和入江正一是大学同窗，毕业后一同从政，却因为政见分歧加入了不同党派：白兰加入了自由党，而入江正一则成为了民主党的一员。一年前白兰正在忙于总统大选，他是那届最有希望的总统候选人。他的竞争对手——前民主党领袖为获得自由党内部的竞选策略，秘密派遣入江正一潜入自由党总部办公室窃取资料。然而计划却因入江正一的失手及被捕入狱告终。白兰在法庭上为入江正一开脱说有幕后指使，然而入江正一全程保持沉默，没有提供任何对他自己有利的证词。在白兰将他保释出狱的三个月后，民主党内部突然传出入江正一在飞往日本的飞机上不幸遭遇坠机并遇难的消息。白兰不知从哪里得知入江正一其实是被民主党内部人员暗杀，指使者是沢田纲吉——新一任民主党领袖。

“入江正一不是我杀的。”纲吉讲到这里停顿了一下，端起咖啡喝了一口。

“但你知道是谁干的。”

“是前民主党党首。”

“那你告诉他了吗？”

“我当然对他说了！说了不止一次。”纲吉的情绪忽然有点激动，“可前民主党党首在辞职两周后就病故了，白兰觉得是我为了逃避责任而故意栽赃——我说了，我没有！也没有任何证据能证明是我，为什么他就是不肯相信？白兰不相信任何人……”

纲吉说着说着不由弯下腰双肘撑在膝盖上沮丧地抱住头。骸不动声色观察着他的反应，过了一会儿才道：

“不是他不选择相信你——因为你还有最重要的部分瞒着他，不是吗？你明知道他真正在意的真相是什么，却从头到尾避重就轻重复他已经知道的细节。一定还有什么他需要知道——或最应该知道——却没人告诉他的事。你无论如何无法对他开口的原因，就是他一直以来无法相信你的理由。”

纲吉保持着佝偻的姿势一动不动，骸沉默不语，静静等待着。不知过了多久，纲吉忽然重重叹了口气，抬起头对上骸的视线，神情严峻而忧伤。

“入江正一还活着。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 割舍不断的是旧情人

在骸反应过来之前他已经动手揪住了纲吉的领子，将他整个人硬生生从沙发上提起。纲吉没有反抗，低垂着目光一副等他发落的姿态。他们僵持了一分钟左右，骸终于猛地将他放开，重重陷回自己的座位里抬手覆在眼上不住地摇头，表情十分焦灼，几次欲言又止。

“入江正一还活着……”他轻轻重复着，甚至不禁笑出声来，声音里满是自嘲和讥讽，“他还活着……——你们政客果然一个个都是混蛋！”

即便是后半句加重语气的咒骂也没激起纲吉太多情绪变化，他稍微理了理被扯乱的衣领，不紧不慢地说：“我瞒着他是有理由的，这也是正一君的意思。正一君知道自己已经成为了白兰从政生涯里的污点，他也知道白兰对他的在意并没有因此消失，所以他才更不能放任自己回去见他、让白兰一生都活在流言蜚语里。”

“你不觉得比起流言蜚语，谎言才是更可耻的吗？白兰不会想要在你为他打造的象牙塔里活下去的，况且那对于他来说才是真正的地狱。你想阻止他、对他说教，但首先你必须对他说实话。”

“白兰没有计较正一君对自己的背叛，甚至一度认为他的‘死’有一部分是自己的责任——这毫无理由，明明他才是受害者！白兰也不打算放过策划这起事件的所有人，可就当下的局势而言他更可能在行动之前丧命。他把这一切当成可以胡作非为的儿戏，为达目的不择手段；只有对正一君的感情是真的……考虑到这些因素，你还会想把真相告诉他吗？”

“他有权利知道这一切。至于他之后做出怎样的选择，结果都不是没有办法能逆转的。反倒在我看来逃避的人是你。说到底，你根本就不相信白兰，不是吗？你害怕入江正一抢走你一直想占据的他心中的位置。白兰知道你的心理，所以在他还是我男友的时候我就根本没把你视作威胁，因为我知道他不可能爱上你。而他做出的那一系列愚蠢的逢场作戏也一定有他的理由和目的，我会通过自己的方式看清他和理解他，而不是将自己的想法和手段强加于他。你强迫他为了你和某种形式上的利益活在痛苦和伪装中，而我宁愿让他作为真正的自己无怨无悔地死去，沢田纲吉，这就是我跟你的区别。”

纲吉很长一段时间没再说话，他慢慢转过头看向窗外，轻叹一声，道：

“你对他一无所知。他根本不知道什么是活，什么是死，什么是爱，什么是私欲。白兰不会像一个能为自己的言行负责的正常成年人一样去把这些性质分清，因为他觉得没必要，在他看来那是人类为自己套上的枷锁……他与这个社会格格不入，只因他将咎由自取视作一种终极的自由。他以为自己年轻气盛所以无所不能，他以为自己有大把青春年华游戏人间——他错了，我不能让他一错再错。时间在每一个人面前都是公平的。白兰不是神，他的时间有限。我不会放任他过那种自我流放的生活，入江正一在他的人生中扮演的角色已经结束了——必须结束才行。”

“别把那么一点一己之私说得这么冠冕堂皇。”骸讥讽道，声调越来越激烈，“你暗中替入江正一更改起飞航班送他回日本隐居，前民主党党首到死也不知道你背叛他的事，这件事一旦曝光连你自己的地位也会受到舆论的批判质疑。民主党内部会要求你辞职，到最后你什么也不是——你知道这是自己无法掌控的局面，所以你选择瞒着丑闻的直接当事人……真讽刺啊，到头来这位当事人却成了你爱慕的对象，你只不过阴差阳错爱上了不该爱的人。要是白兰和你非亲非故，你也许早就把他杀了也说不定。”

“骸，你对我的侮辱完全出于因爱而生的嫉妒，这我能够理解。”纲吉慢条斯理地说，“你说我做这一切是为了自保，我当然无法完全否认，因为这其中有因果联系。除了白兰的事，我也有自己需要捍卫的立场。你觉得在我把真相告诉你的那一瞬间，我还怕这件必然会牵连到我的事遭到曝光吗？我只希望你能为白兰的前程考虑：销毁录像，保持沉默。没有一件丑闻能被中和，没有一场骗局能被妥协，我们挽救的不是当前的局面，而是另一种可能。”

“只可惜在我看来，目前没有人比入江正一更接近那个可能——虽然我不想承认，也即便那个可能是脆弱的、会给他带来无尽伤害的。”

“白兰会忘记他的。自愿挣扎在一时的愧疚和罪恶感里能让他暂时摆脱长久以来的孤独。我理解他，他是那么寂寞……况且，和他的前程相比……”

“你太自以为是了，沢田纲吉。你觉得他的前程里有你就够了吗？”

“不是。”纲吉迅速否定，稍稍停顿了一下，一瞬眯起的眼眸里透出锋锐的光，“是只能有我。”

骸先是怔住，随后开始大笑起来，不一会儿又蓦地止住笑声，冷冷道：“你疯了。”

他这次起身时拿起茶杯喝了一口凉掉的咖啡，“既然如此，我就让你知道，你口中白兰所谓的‘前程’在现实面前到底有多不堪一击，而你我都会为此付出代价。并且我会让你意识到，伤害他、毁掉他人生的罪魁祸首不是入江正一，也不是我，而是你，沢田纲吉。”

突然响起清脆的碰撞声，一只黑色的迷你窃听器从骸拿起的杯子的杯底掉到了桌面上。两人双双一愣，纲吉眼疾手快一把捏碎了窃听器，起身将手伸到西装外套左侧，骸听到了枪的保险栓被打开的声音。刚才的对话气氛戛然而止，像一张被突然切换了的舞台剧的背景。两人几乎在同一时间意识到了事情的严重性。骸下意识将手伸进口袋攥紧那枚芯片，对视后向纲吉点了点头。

“不妙，看来我的人里混进了间谍。”纲吉阴沉着脸道，“证据在你这里已经不安全了。我怀疑是南方联盟的反同性恋狂热分子。如果他们真的得到了消息，那些人很可能会为了这段录像不择手段。”

“我做了备份，现在要尽快把这枚芯片处理掉。”骸说着朝门口走去，纲吉在他背后叫住了他。

“需不需要我派几个保镖给你？”

“叫你的人离我远点。”

骸头也不回地低斥了一声，悻悻然离开了纲吉的办公室。

＊

白兰同入江正一从学生时代开始交往，他们的恋情一直持续到选举前的丑闻曝光。骸想象着白兰当时是以一种怎样的心情为正一辩护——作为深陷恋人一手制造的谎言中的受害者。“他只是来我的办公室和我约会而已，就像往常那样”，骸相信以白兰的个性能轻而易举说出这样的话，用他玩世不恭的口吻让别人相信他的戏言。在某些时刻，人们宁可相信郑重的谎言，也不相信轻佻的事实，而当一个能被一眼识破的谎言摆在面前时又忍不住揣测其别有用心，毕竟没有人愿意被当成傻瓜。白兰很擅长利用人们区别谎言与真实的心理。然而事实是：正一从头到尾没有一句附和或反对，于是谎言与真实全都没了依凭，在别人眼中成了白兰自导自演的一出滑稽剧。入江正一的沉默最终成为了白兰痛苦的源头。

白兰一向不会在意他人的视线。在正一还是他的全世界时，说过的谎、立下的誓言都只是两个人的事，可这个世界终究要置白兰于死地。白兰在那段关系中的纵容和退让让骸无比恼火，他明明被蒙骗了，还爱得那么投入，正如现在的他自己一样。他要见白兰，把真相告诉他，因为没有结束就没有开始——白兰欠他一个开始。他们最初的那一次开始已经被辜负了，他们先前的感情只不过是一场骗局的后续。

他利用我……骸想，是因为他还爱着我。

走过一个街区就是议会大楼了，黄昏的街道上人满为患。骸站在人行道口朝大楼前远远望了一眼，立刻发现了被人群簇拥得里三层外三层的自由党领袖。似曾相识的景象似滤过蒙太奇一般在脑海中拼凑起来，骸像受了一股强大的引力吸引脚步不受控制地走向人群。绛紫色的薄暮的云雾笼罩在沥青路面上；那抹纯白的身影竟像一张纸片般憔悴得仿佛一扯即碎。白兰不断变换手势说着话，他被两个高大的保镖夹在中间，时不时由外力推搡着，像摇曳着的一簇随时可能熄灭的残烛的火光。由人群构成的阴影已经从脚底开始将他吞噬，可他脸上依旧保持着得体的笑：冷漠，疏离、傲慢，从故意松开一粒纽扣的衣领下露出一截优美的脖颈曲线。骸即便站在远处也能感受到皮肉之下那股强烈的、勾人的脉动，狂野地、扭曲地摄着他，像在将他扯近又同时在将他推远。数周不见的再一次相见，白兰身上有如重力般持久又水深火热的魅力一瞬间将他咒入地狱又抛至天堂。骸感到一阵兴奋的颤栗，他松了松领结，转动脖子试图调整自己异样的状态。他觉得自己的身体变得忽冷忽热，意识忽高忽低，他对自己变得如此陌生——却从未如此贴近过自己叫嚣着渴求的灵魂。

白兰气色不佳，可那双眼睛依然如猎豹般美丽而敏锐。可他这一次似乎没发现骸，仍专注地回答着记者的一个又一个提问。噪音与拉扯渐渐变得模糊，骸只感到铺天盖地都是白兰呢喃似的轻缓私语。他明明什么都听不清，可那熟悉的调子却像被开启了无限循环，背景音似地将他环绕、淹没。骸感到非常享受，仿佛周遭的混乱局面与他无关，整个世界只剩下他和白兰。宽阔、狭窄、近在咫尺、遥不可及……

——然而这种感觉很快便被一阵尖锐的蜂鸣声打断了。停在一旁等着接送白兰的私人轿车突然开始发出警报声，却是不同寻常的一阵倒数音，从十开始，眨眼间已经跳到了数字七。人群对此置若罔闻，焦点仍全在白兰一个人身上。一名保镖这时走到车旁检查起来，在倒数到五的时候拉开车门坐了进去。一股乍现的惊悚和不安霎那间席卷了骸的神智，然而他的身体已经先行一步拼尽全力辟开人海挤进内侧的包围圈。

“三——”

骸记不清到底撞倒了多少人，耳边的谩骂和惊呼全被浓缩成一个个慢镜头的时间稀释。

“二——”

白兰一点点转过头，平静无澜的目光中掀起惊异的浪潮。他怔在原地，几乎肉眼能见两人不断缩近的距离。

“一——“

骸在奔跑中后脚一个蹬地朝白兰的身体扑去，紧抱住那具腰身由惯性奋力将两人推向前方。

“轰——！”

震耳欲聋的爆裂声在身后响起，被炸成碎片的汽车燃着熊熊火光。浓浓硝烟与飞沙走石间，爆炸的冲击力使两人在地上不断翻滚了好几周。浑身上下传来撞击和被碎石割裂皮肉的疼痛，可骸咬紧牙关死死抱住白兰的身体一同抵抗冲击的余波。他感到白兰也搂紧了他的背，两人全程都没有松手，他们的身体牢牢贴在一起，直到骸的后背重重撞在路边的护栏上。

耳边一时只剩下粗重的喘息。骸勉强撑起上身，相遇的目光如磁铁两极紧密相吸。白兰脸上没有显出丝毫惶恐之状，那双紫色的眼睛里只有震惊与茫然。明明是夜夜在脑海中盘踞不去的面孔，真人呈现在眼前时骸却觉得又像是第一次见面时那样迫切又激动，夹杂着在同时蔓延开去的苦涩与怀旧。白兰缓缓抬起一只手抚上他的面颊，立刻便有一丝尖锐的疼痛从颧骨上传来，令他不由自主皱起眉。

“骸君，你受伤了……”白兰哑着嗓子轻轻说道。

几乎是条件反射一般，骸抬起手覆盖在那只手上，不自觉握紧，久久没有松开——如果他刚才晚了一步……就再也听不到这个熟悉的音调、再也看不到那双漂亮的藤紫色眸子，再也触不到那片遗世独立的寂静纯白，再也叫不出那个令他钻心剜骨的名字——“白兰”。

“还不是为了救你这个混蛋……”他尽量使自己听上去十分冷淡，却抑制不住声音中的颤抖。“这里不安全。”

白兰嗤笑一声，漫不经心地别开头道：“这个世界上没有能称作安全的地方。”

由于现场一度十分混乱，骸暂时没有理会白兰话中明显的深意。他从地上挣扎着爬起来，习惯性把手伸进上衣口袋，却在察觉到袋中已是空空如也时一下子变了脸色。

“骸君，你怎么了？”白兰立刻注意到了他的神色变化。

骸猛地转身四顾，眼中一瞬几乎迸发出激愤的火星——原来歹徒的目标不是白兰，而是那张记录丑闻录像的芯片——当然也不排除一箭双雕的可能。骸忽然直觉人群中有几双锐利的目光仍在暗中巡视徘徊，他眯起眼迅速筛选嫌疑人，终于锁定了一名正打算挤出人群的浑身漆黑、身着连帽衫的瘦削男子。他们的视线相遇不过两秒，那男子的身影已消失在拐角。骸刚要抬脚追上去，不料衣角忽然被一股向后的力道扯住。他转过头，从拽着他的白兰脸上窥见了一种前所未有的表情：像是恳求，又像埋冤，充斥着焦躁与不安，又夹杂绝望和莫名的欣喜。

他动了动嘴唇，吞吐半天低声道出一句：“谢谢你，骸君……”

骸蓦地心生烦躁，白兰此刻一反常态的犹豫和拖沓让他充满自我唾弃和被蒙在鼓里的自暴自弃感。他用力把衣角从白兰手里扯回，皱眉困惑地后退了几步，然后转身拔腿朝着窃贼逃走的方向奋力追去。

＊

骸失眠了。他把电脑摆在床头柜上，拧开一只昏黄的床头灯，一晚上盯着雪白的屏幕没合眼。他打开了若干大型视频网站及主流媒体的官方平台，密切关注任何牵扯到党派间成员的录像发布。他最终还是没能抓到窃贼，回到家后立刻把其余的备份全部销毁，只留下了最初的原片。

那带录像能为他以及他隶属的杂志社带来多大的收益，就算连他的上司或许也没法一时说清。不光性质是独家报道而且又已经是被推向舆论的风口浪尖的党派关系，这笔潜在的财富几乎能影响到杂志社未来几年的发展，然而对于骸来说却只不过是一次在旁人看来无比卑鄙的公报私仇。他从不觉得自己是正人君子，在拍摄录像的时候他就已经被愤恨和嫉妒冲昏了头脑，事后更不可能当作无事发生——他爱白兰，从一开始就不是那种健康的、忠诚的、奉献的爱，而是一种过激的执念，一种病态的痴迷、一种无法和解的理念碰撞，和对美的原始占有和掠夺欲望。骸觉得在毁了白兰这件事上他才是最合适的人选，他下得去手，甚至为此蠢蠢欲动。骸执意相信：毁了白兰不等于伤害他。他深知他们都是具备自我毁灭倾向并追求破坏与颠覆的人。有时候必要的瓦解是为靠近真理的一种极端却高效的手段。所以比起毁灭和重来，骸明白白兰更加无法忍受的是慢性而无声“伤害”：来自谎言、来自妥协，来自爱。在毁掉白兰的人是他，而在伤害他的人是沢田纲吉。即便如此，骸知道自己仍爱着白兰，爱地沮丧又绝望又亢奋。他必然要曝光这段录像，但是要在计划的时间节点上，而且必须由他亲手——现在这一切都偏离了他的预期，没有比这更糟糕的结果。

直到早晨，网络上没有一丝一毫曝光的痕迹，新闻媒体那边也没有一点动向。骸猜测歹徒或许是想先以此勒索白兰和纲吉。总之只要录像出现在第二个人手上，他们三个人的处境都变得岌岌可危。从始至终，骸没有考虑过白兰是否会因为这件事恨他——恨是理所当然的，从一开始他们的爱就伴随着恨；爱本身也不在恨的反面。

然而等骸上午赶到杂志社时，却发现总部里弥漫着不同寻常的愉悦气氛，有些部门甚至开起了狂欢派对。几乎所有人在看到骸出现时都一哄而上，激动地簇拥着他问长问短。骸一头雾水，心下却感到越来越不妙。主任编辑这时穿过人群将他邀到办公室，拍着他的肩笑容满面，对他比划了两个手指头。

“两个小时，两百万点击量。”

见他还怔在原地，主任编辑将笔记本电脑放到他面前，示意他看屏幕。骸看到那段录像正显示在他们杂志社的官方首页上，上传人是他的名字。

“早上不知道为什么我们的系统忽然瘫痪了，不过十分钟后就恢复了正常，然后我们就看到你上传了作品——两个高大漂亮的男人！就算做过隐私处理，我们也知道他们是谁，不是吗？媒体这个时候大概已经赶到议会大楼了，大家都在议论这会不会演变成一场两党联姻……”编辑说到这几乎笑得直不起腰来，他抹了抹眼角笑出的泪，意味深长地看了骸一眼，“你的责任编辑说你没有和他谈过这段录像——我非常理解，任谁拿到这种份量的东西都不可能还在家坐得住，根本不需要多余的文字编辑就足够吸引公众注意力了……”

骸低声咒骂了一句，然而编辑丝毫没注意到他神色不对，仍自顾自说得兴高采烈：“我们需要的正是这样的转折！绯闻能被一时炒作，但这是证据——丑闻的证据——谁都想着要证明些什么；大众想看的是真相——有料的真相。六道先生，你不光是一流的艺术家，你显然还拥有一流的运气……”

“不要说了！”骸大吼一句，一把揪住男人衣襟怒道，“我们的系统被黑客入侵了，你这个蠢货！录像是我拍的，但上传录像的人不是我，我从没想过要把录像发布在我们的平台上。这段录像的所有权在我，可是昨天有人从我这偷走了备份用的芯片。现在明白了吗？为什么刚看到的时候不立刻联系我？我们都被耍了，有人想对那两名政客图谋不轨，现在我们都要遭殃！”

骸说完重重地将呆愣的编辑推开，头也不回地冲出了办公室。他刚走出杂志社总部的大门就有几名记者追上了他，骸阴沉着脸一一推拒，推推搡搡间走到停在路边的轿车弯腰钻进去一踩油门飞驰而去。车窗户敞开了一条缝，在加速下扫进来的风竟吹得他眼眶一阵湿润。骸此刻内心五味杂陈：一切都搞砸了，白兰和纲吉已经被什么人盯上，而他则被那伙歹徒当枪使。

骸开始担心白兰，因为他觉得事情已经不在他能掌控的范围之内。他迅速回到家销毁了仅剩的原片，同时对迷你摄像头作了报废处理。仓促动作间他的手不慎扯下了一串原本挂在墙上的白兰的照片。骸站在一时纷纷扬扬散落的照片中，焦躁的心情忽然被一种直达灵魂深处的平静凝固。照片上的白兰有笑着的、严肃的、发呆的、愤怒的、疲惫的……不同颜色和款式的衣服包裹着那抹纯粹的白、不同背景与空间衬托出那个空无一物的灵魂。所有五彩斑斓的梦都有了一个叫“白兰”的名字，所有黑白无间的迷都成了那个名字的一部分。

——互相吸引总是尤为致命。

骸慢慢跪了下去抓起一把照片，几次想要撕碎却只是攥得更紧、攥出更多褶皱。照片成了不会褪色的烙印，比形而上的记忆更具体、比肉体上的刺青更深刻，同时深深镶嵌进身心，与灵魂融为一体。不是镜头选择了白兰，是白兰早已成为他镜头的全部。骸在那一刻终于意识到他的罪孽、他的理念、他的归处是什么；那些无解的人生命题仿佛也都迎刃而解。白兰的存在令他接受了不理想的理想、不自由的自由、丑陋的美以及矛盾的本质，这些令骸觉得他在这个世界的随波逐流是值得的，正因如此他才能感知到真正惊世骇俗又光耀夺人的存在——起码对于他来说，所以这就已经足够了。

六道骸从未后悔遇见白兰。

手机响了，他在不依不饶的铃声快断掉的时候才接起来，没有立刻说话，只是静静地等待。事已至此，连沉默也被切分成分秒都弥足珍贵的东西。骸闭上眼，松手任由那一把照片从指缝间悠悠落下，耳边随即响起白兰那平缓、柔和，充满惆怅又淡漠的声调：

“我欠他一次坠落。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 必须被斩断的羁绊

宾馆顶层的套房里一片漆黑，玻璃反射出都市的阑珊夜景。霓虹闪烁成点点光晕，落在沢田纲吉沉思的眼睛里。他静静伫立在落地窗前俯瞰那层夸张的浮华，脸一半被光照亮一半隐在阴影里。身后忽然响起几下敲门声，不等他应答门便被从外推开，走进来一个身材瘦削、有着一头橘红色头发的男子。纲吉转过身，只借着浅浅月光便认出了来人，不由自主惊呼出声：

“正一君？！”

“好久不见，纲吉君。”

入江正一推了推眼镜，一双墨绿色的眼睛藏在逆光的镜片下，此刻看不出任何情绪。

“你怎么来了？什么时候来的？”

“这并不重要。”正一说，“CEDEF竞选团队已经针对丑闻制定出了最新的解决策略。”

纲吉默默注视了他一会儿，对着玻璃窗重新转过身去，长叹一声道：“我已经递交辞职申请了。”

“其他的我不敢保证，唯有你的辞职申请，我可以肯定他们是不会批准的。”

“为什么？我不觉得我对公众还有任何解释的余地……”

“你不必出面解释。我会帮助CEDEF妥善处理事件后续的。放心，不会留下任何痕迹。当然，你还是会继续担任民主党的党首，这是内部毋庸置疑的决定。”

纲吉一时沉默不语，他凝视着窗外的夜景，半晌才缓缓说道：

“我已经全都告诉骸了……包括你还活着的这个事实。”

“无妨。”正一迅速又自然地接上话题，甚至还耸了耸肩，“这些现在都已经无所谓了。”

纲吉再次转过身面对他，眉宇间透出些许忧虑和费解的神色。他仔细审视起对方的表情，那张处于黑暗中的脸上明明早已写满往事的刻痕。

“你变了，正一君。”

“人都是会改变的。我不明白你口中的‘改变’是指哪种程度的变化。再说，对于身边的人，重要的不是改变了什么，而是有哪些东西没变，不是吗？纲吉君，你是怎么看待我的，你自己心里清楚。我只想说，我不奢望任何人原谅；一切就快结束了。”

正一说完便朝门口走去，纲吉在门即将被拉开时追了过去。

“你……”他显出震惊又焦急的神色，“你难道就不问问白兰的情况吗？”

正一不答，面无表情地站在原地一动不动。纲吉耐心等他回答，一来在给自己适应的空间，二来仍不肯相信某种已经面目全非的事实——从什么时候开始变质的？他之前还遗漏了哪些细节？

见他似乎没有开口的意思，纲吉再次开口时缓和了语调，带有自白和歉意说道：“正一君，我知道你在生我的气，但你们已经结束了，不是吗？我确实从很早以前就爱上他了，但我发誓直到那件事曝光为止我都没有想过要介入他的生活，因为他爱你！你知道这么久以来白兰心里只有你，所以对于你们的事我真的很抱歉。这一次我会出面承担这件事的全部责任，即便我知道那正是白兰的目的。我原谅他对我造成的伤害，也不否认自己一直在伤害他——我知道他不会原谅我，只要误会存在一天……但如果能保证他活在我身边，我宁可让这个误会伴随他一生。我会守护他、真心去爱他，就像你那时一样——”

“我没有爱过他！我不是同性恋！”

一句几乎是声嘶力竭的怒吼在沉闷的室内炸响。正一浑身微微颤抖，双拳紧攥，喘着粗气死死盯着纲吉。

“那根本就不是爱……胡扯！我和你们不一样……不一样……不要把我和你们这类人扯在一块儿！我犯了错——致命的错误，你知道我为了修正这个错误迄今为止做了多少努力吗？——求求你，纲吉君，不要再说了……我已经……我已经……受够了！”

纲吉整个人怔在原地，微张着嘴面如死灰，不知过了多久才哑着声音嚅喏：“为什么……那些长老到底给你灌输了什么……”

“这个世界应当在秩序下运作！挑战看不见的权威毫无意义。有人想要他的命，已经太迟了……太迟了……”正一情绪激动地语无伦次，他神经质地不断推着眼镜，一手按在腹部上似乎在忍受极大的疼痛，“为什么是我，为什么选中了我！不……我不能一错再错了……”

“正一君。”纲吉突然按住正一的肩，他深吸了几口气，冷静下来后眼神中透出郑重的祈求，“告诉我，这一次你会确保他安然无恙，对吗？”

正一那原本像出了故障的机器人一样颤动的身体蓦地停了下来，他诧异又茫然地对上纲吉的目光，半天都没有再发出一丝声响。过了一会儿，他忽然重重甩开纲吉的手，转身大步夺门而出。

——那是沢田纲吉人生中最后一次见到入江正一。

＊

“很显然，这不是强暴，只是两个你情我愿的人在找乐子；我们谁都不觉得自己被冒犯了。有些人会谴责我们不分场合，有些人质疑我们的关系到底进行到哪一步，有些人时刻在威胁同性恋的人身自由。我是同性恋吗？我在此承认与否，对事件的影响又有多少影响呢？如果我的性取向‘正常’，在不被强迫的情况下会自愿和同性发生肉体关系吗？可是说到底，为什么会有‘同性恋’、‘异性恋’、‘性取向’之类的标签，为什么都是同胞的我们需要因此而被分类对待、成为相对于彼此的例外呢？

“我曾经爱过一个男人，可他背叛了我，这是毫无悬念的结局。对于所爱的占有、憎恨、嫉妒、陪伴、挑剔、逃避、苛责、守护，都是爱的一部分。我承认不公，并不代表我认可这种不公像‘正义’一样被理所应当地接受。入江正一至今为止都认为我是错的，但他从不指明我到底错在哪儿，好像我的存在就是个错误，我爱上他更使他也成了一个可耻的犯错者。所以他恨我、离开了我，像对待一个污点一样鄙视我。可是我原谅他，虽然根本就没什么好原谅的。谁都没有错，谁都又是永远的罪人……

“多少人能承认“爱”中真正的激情、疏离和污秽？谁又能确定我和沢田纲吉没有克制自己而是选择放纵、相爱而非逢场作戏？我在这里就不再继续冒犯他所持的道德底线了，毋庸置疑，纲吉君是一位有道德感的人。在听到我的这些自白后，你们也不见得会批判他少于羞辱我这样一个在你们眼中‘毫无下限’的男人。可既然纲吉君是我的敌人，我还会在意你们对他的评价和看法吗？所以这就是我的退场了，不光彩、不理智，甚至身败名裂。但如果一个人的痛苦仅是这些的集合，那么他仍是幸运的，因为生活总是可以重新开始——很抱歉，那是我永远触不到的真实。”

手机屏幕闪烁着的白光在一片漆黑的车内显得十分刺眼。骸将手机固定在挡风玻璃下面，趴在方向盘上静静注视着屏幕中正在发表辞职演说的白兰。他把车停在议会大楼旁边一条不起眼的小巷子里；大楼门前早已被记者媒体堵得水泄不通。

骸最终平静地接受了白兰的自取灭亡，同时也是他自己的败北。虽然他恨自己当初选择去理解他，才上演了这么一出助纣为虐的闹剧。白兰根本就不是什么受害者，他才是操纵这一切的幕后黑手，而骸和沢田纲吉都是失败者。只是，骸不觉得这份爱与迷恋是可耻的，他仍旧爱得无悔又恨之入骨。白兰在他眼中直到最后也像最初他们相遇时那样惊艳、纯粹、悲凉。

镜头一晃，骸发现白兰的身影已经消失在会场。他立刻从纷乱的思绪中回神，下车走到小巷口朝议会大楼张望。白兰被一大群人簇拥着走下长长的楼梯，看上去十分疲倦和狼狈。话筒从四面八方将他几乎挤到变形，无数闪光灯时不时在他头顶一闪而过。在一片此起彼伏的问话声中他一言不发，激烈拉扯一阵终于在保镖的掩护下奋力挣脱开人群，向巷子的方向跑来。人群一下子被白兰远远甩在身后，他跑得很快也很慌张。骸站在黑暗里一动不动，听着脚步声由远及近，直到白兰慌不择路一头冲进漆黑的小巷重重撞进他的怀里。骸立刻将他搂紧，两人由着惯性旋转踉跄了好几步。他没等白兰站稳便不由分说扯住他的手臂打开车门将人塞进副驾驶座位，接着自己也坐进去，在人群赶来前一踩油门飞速驶离了现场。

车内一时只有白兰粗重的喘息声。他毫无形象地仰躺在座椅上，半天才慢慢用手去松领带。他身上那套白西装已经变得皱皱巴巴，让他显得落魄得像个刚被炒鱿鱼的身无分文的小职员——事实上也差不了多少。车开上了一条跨海大桥，骸沉默不语，白兰的呼吸声渐渐平稳。然而就在这时，他突然冷不丁伸手去动方向盘，骸始料不及结果车子猛地向左一偏。

“你想干什么？”

骸不知道对方又在发什么疯，白兰这时又不死心地再次伸手扰乱他驾驶，车子变得东摇西晃。两辆卡车从后面呼啸着超过，司机摇下车窗大声骂了他们几句。白兰忽然靠过来将脑袋枕在他肩上，手覆盖在他握方向盘的手上，柔声细语道：

“殉情吧，骸君。让我们一起……”

骸一拳打在他脸上，把白兰整个人打得像右一歪，脑袋狠狠磕在车窗上。后者保持着被打的姿势终于不再动弹，骸将车驶回正轨，从后视镜里冷冷剜他一眼。

“你去死吧，疯子。”

白兰先是发出一阵低低的笑声，之后变成肆无忌惮的大笑。他伏下身去蜷缩起来，笑得整个身体都颤栗不止，最后竟开始夹杂起断断续续的哭腔。骸不再理会他，加速向前驶去。

他们在市郊的公路上不知疲倦地奔驰了一整夜，像两个受伤的困兽为他们支离破碎的灵魂无声哀嚎。没有回音，没有观众，只有萧索凄厉的夜风呜呜地吹过去。

＊

黑暗是永无止境的潮水。

滚滚而来，不褪去。熹微晨光溶解在高密度的黑暗里，摇不匀，流动的仍是黑暗；会呼吸的黑暗。马蹄声由远及近，通体闪烁着柔和的银白色光晕。白马奔跑着，每踏一步都溅起几片爆裂留下的群星碎片，皎皎织成一条曲折的银河，向骸的方向延展过来。马背上骑着一个白发少年，是黑暗中一颗最明亮的光点，轻盈地跃动着、颤栗着。骸情不自禁伸出手，在触到他的一瞬少年的身体碎裂成无数光点，悄无声息随风而逝。潮水般的黑暗前赴后继涌来，重新将一切吞噬……

骸睁开眼，没有立刻坐起身而是久久盯着天花板直到视觉失去焦距。他最近开始频繁做起这个梦，令他每一次醒来后都怅然若失，甚至感到无力和恐惧。他知道这很荒唐，可他已经陷得太深了。

房间已经被清理得差不多，骸觉得是时候离开这个城市了。他把之前拍过的白兰的照片全部洗了出来，像叠扑克牌一样累成三堆放在桌上，打算在离开前全部处理掉。

照片终究只是照片，人已经不是照片里的人。骸已经意识到自己最初企图用相机拍下白兰的真实的那种冲动是多么愚蠢。他把他臆想成一个完美的神明，然后体验用自己的双手去亵渎的快感；骸是一个无神论者。白兰从一开始就是真实的，那种真实没法在任何镜头下成型，只有在看到那双眼睛、触到那具躯体的时候，白兰的秘密才不攻自破。所以他的谎言才更像谎言，因为没有人相信他的真实——那永恒的伴随着痛苦与孤独的真实。他的美被歌颂又被鄙视，他的意志被崇拜又被憎恨。骸终于明白他对白兰的爱等同于这个包围着所有人的矛盾的现实。

时隔三个多月，骸再次来到他和白兰初次相遇的那片湖。午后天气晴朗，高远的蓝空飘浮着几朵云。微风吹拂，碧绿色的湖面从边缘向内泛起层层涟漪。马厩空了，只剩稀稀落落几个草堆。骸站在湖边久久凝望，直到背后由远及近传来马蹄声。

“骸君，好巧啊，在这里遇见你。”

骸转过头，只见白兰牵着那匹棕色的汉诺威马慢慢向湖边走来。他穿着一件薄薄的白色单衫和破洞牛仔裤，骸忽然意识到自己已经好久没有见到过穿便衣的白兰了——他还是那么美、那么年轻，桀骜不驯地向他扬起头，嘴角噙着浅浅的笑意。

“白龙的蹄子被石头划伤了……真想让骸君看看我骑在马上飞驰的样子呢。”

给马取成龙的名字……骸不禁哑然失笑。他只是默默注视着白兰，看着他捋了捋骏马鲜亮的鬃毛，低声引导它去湖边吃草。然后他慢慢走回他身边与他并肩而立。仿佛狂风暴雨后的平静，灾难后的尘埃落定，骸忽然感到前所未有的轻松、失落、疲惫、从容。万物总是有始有终，他在这一刻觉得自己是幸运的。

“为什么是我？”骸望向湖的另一半，良久才开口道，“为什么选择了我？”

“并不是我选择了你，我也是你的选择。”白兰转过头对他说，“我可以将你推开，你也能将我舍弃，但是你我都没这么做，这就是我们的选择。”

“即便和你相提并论还是令我愤怒，可我也已经与你纠缠了那么久。谁都不想做心甘情愿的蠢货。”骸停顿了一下，摇了摇头自嘲地笑笑，“可我却爱上了一个疯子……”

“骸君没有错——”

“我没有错！”骸倏地怒道，“但我没法原谅我自己，更没法原谅你，白兰！这就是你想要的结果。沢田纲吉看错了你，他在最后一刻对你心软，你欺骗了他，你根本就不在意复仇，更不在意自己何去何从。你知道和入江正一的过去是无法挽回的，你接受了他背叛的事实：你其实早就放下了。可是你不甘心事情就这么不明不白地结束，你无法容忍真相就此被掩埋。但你并不恨那个毁掉入江正一人生的前民主党领袖，你根本不恨任何一个人。你选择我、利用我，自作主张让我去体会你的痛苦——卑鄙又可笑的混蛋！所以我才讨厌你这种人，白兰，但是我更讨厌直到现在也不觉得后悔的自己……”

“或许你是正确的，或许你比我更理解我自己，或许你明白我求之不得的东西，但这些都是空谈，在我的世界里不需要模棱两可的事物存在。没有爱、没有恨、没有朋友、没有亲人，我只知道自己的目的，以及为了达成目的的手段和代价。你认为这样的我不配做为一个人而活吗？理解是需要被歌颂和感谢的东西吗？在我看来都太不值一提了。正因为理解才会产生痛苦，骸君心里应该很清楚，然而依旧埋怨我不近人情。你还是太优柔寡断了，这样的你已经让我误会了太多次……——六道骸是真的爱着白兰·杰索。”

话音刚落只听一片水花溅起的声音，骸猛地踏出一步双手紧紧掐住白兰纤细的脖子，咬牙切齿道：“这就是你对我最后的羞辱吗……”

白兰放松地后仰着脖颈，仿佛已经不是自己站在原地，骸手中捏着他的全身重量。白兰张了张嘴，表情因为缺氧而微微扭曲，却对施暴者露出一丝愉悦又嘲讽的笑。

“可我的时间和生命早已不是我的，我觉得自己已经死了——是你埋葬了我。”

骸浑身一震，随后如梦初醒似地缓缓松开手。那句诅咒一般的告白将长久以来无从释怀的痛苦和思慕一股脑填充满他身心的裂缝。白兰后退一步才站稳，他不再看他而是转过头去望向湖对面。

白兰是爱他的，即便他永远不属于任何一个人，骸在心里接受了这个对他来说已经是举足轻重的事实。起码，他们互相吸引，他们蔑视爱恨，他们这一生都再也不会忘记彼此了。

旁晚的风轻轻扬起白兰落在后颈上的碎发，他盯着远处的一点出了神。骸久久注视着他，从他身上细细汲取着那令他不安和惊恐的美。

“我打算离开这里。和我一起走吧，白兰。”

“好。”白兰几乎是脱口而出，丝毫看不出走神的模样，仿佛从刚才开始就在期待这句话出口，“骸君会是一个令人愉快的旅伴呢。”

结果不那么糟，但也没有值得欣慰的部分，那种痛苦和不安终将伴随骸的一生，他知道白兰必然也意识到了那其中难以言喻的部分。互通了孤独与疼痛，混淆了憎恶与恋慕，坦然接受彼此的谎言与荒谬的开端，将扭曲的过往转化成宿命的未来，如今已经没有什么能将他们分开了——哪怕是死亡。

日落的橙红色霞光反射在镜面一般平整的湖面上，随摇曳的涟漪晕染开来，悠悠向岸边蔓延。骸张开手臂，白兰笑着上前跨近一步搂抱住他的脖颈。骸感到扑面而来薄荷的清新与恬淡花香令他的灵魂一瞬轻盈如燕。他微微合上眼，随后紧拥住怀中的躯体。他们在烂漫的灿金色余晖中接吻，轻薄地、深沉地、从容地、激烈地纠缠在一起，很久都没有分开。世界伊始，地狱尽头；罪孽开端，人类终点；爱恨无常，刹那永恒。骸的脑海中渐渐浮现出那栋废弃的山庄，那片他们初遇的湖，那匹棕褐色的汉诺威马——通体闪烁着柔丽银光的白发少年正骑在马上，踏着璀璨星辰的碎片向他驰骋而来……

两杆来福枪的枪管无声从灌木丛中探出，寂静山庄骤然响起两声枪响。两发子弹双双穿透两人头颅，他们保持着拥抱和接吻的姿势直直坠向身后的湖，溅起的水花混着迸发的鲜血融进岸边与他们血脉相连的一方泥土。几只乌鸦的倩影匆匆掠过，白龙掀蹄破空嘶鸣，宛如凄厉的哀嚎久久回荡于苍凉的晚暮。远处的火烧云那层叠张扬的红直冲云霄，如浓郁的油彩染红半边深远的天际，浩瀚深邃、寂寥无垠。

＊

“正一，我们该走了。”

金发蓝眼的高大男人将枪包背在肩上，转身慢条斯理地催促着他的同伴。入江正一低头打开枪包，静静盯着里面的凹槽看了一阵。

“肚子好饿啊，不过赚到这票够我们五年的生活费了呢。”男人愉悦地吹了声口哨，信步朝前走去，“而且正一也可以和你的姐姐团聚了，回日本之后要常联系啊……”

正一默默将枪包中的凹槽掀起，从底下一层取出一支装有消音器的手枪。

“正一？”

金发男人拆开一支棒棒糖塞进口中，走了几步不见身后的同伴跟上来。他转过头，却见入江正一已经将枪口对准了自己的太阳穴。

“砰——。”

＊

与此同时，市中心一栋公寓失火。沢田纲吉驱车来到六道骸的公寓，沿街满是紧追不舍的媒体记者。他刚一下车便有无数闪光灯照着他脸一阵乱拍，无数话筒直伸到他鼻子底下，但很快就被随行的三名保镖挡开。

“沢田先生，请问您是不是早就知道六道骸和白兰是同性恋？”

“您被曝出与自由党党首的丑闻是不是六道骸和白兰密谋针对您的恶意陷害？”

“据说在现场还发现了入江正一的尸体，他是不是也与你们三人有关？”

沢田纲吉从始至终保持沉默；保镖为他在拥挤的疯狂的人群中辟开一条狭窄的过道。他低着头朝前走，双眼黯淡无光。他在被烧得面目全非的大门前停下脚步，一张焦黑的照片的一角悠悠飘落下来。纲吉弯腰捡起，从照片上依稀分辨出白发男人模糊又单薄的笑容。

又一阵风吹过，连同残存的灰烬从他手中将照片卷走。沢田纲吉的目光追随着纸片摇曳飘零的方向而去，昨日如同重现的往事，却是影影绰绰，再无迹可寻。


End file.
